


How To Breed Your Neko

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the best kinks, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of mpreg, neko, neko!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: “The pictures didn’t do him justice, Victor,” Chris mumbled as Yuuri stretched out on the sheets, bowing his back, and yawning again before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  The Neko looked to Victor and pouted.“Daddy, I’m hot…I need you,” Yuuri spoke softly as he held out his arms to Victor.





	How To Breed Your Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I keep trying to write these 'ficlets' for some Tumblr prompts, but they end up being 2K+ one-shots, oopsie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This prompt came from multiple Tumblrs requesting Victuuri + Chris with DP...
> 
> I added the whole Neko thing because, umm...I could? lol
> 
> Sorry, not sorry! Enjoy the ~~filth~~ fic!  
>  AF

“Victor!” The blonde stepped inside and gave the other man a hug.  It had been so long since they’d seen one another, at least a year.  So, when Chris received the call asking for his help, he agreed immediately.  

“Chris, it’s good to see you,” The silver-haired male chuckled softly before stepping back and allowing his friend to enter his apartment, leading him to the spare room to get him settled.  “Thanks for doing this.  Odds are better that it’ll take with two of us and there’s no one I feel I can trust more with my precious Yuuri.”

“Of course, mon ami!”  Chris beamed as he set aside his suitcase and turned to face Victor.  “Now, where is this adorable little one you’ve been telling me all about?”  

“He’s sleeping right now, nesting on the bed…your timing is impeccable,” Victor gestured for him to follow.  “He’s very close now to being ready.  His temperature spiked this morning.  It won’t take much to push him over the edge.”

“Sounds like it,” Chris responded softly as Victor slowly cracked open the master bedroom door and they slipped inside.  His eyes were drawn to the bed where pillows and blankets covered the king size mattress. They quietly tip-toed forward and the occupant of the nest came into view.

“Oh my, he’s gorgeous!” Chris murmured as he drank in the sight of the Japanese Neko curled up in a ball before them.  The hair on his head, his ears and tail were all a dark raven hue and looked incredibly soft and silky in the dim room.  His skin was flawless and pale, just begging to be petted.  

“I think that maybe he’s ready…let me check,” Victor’s voice trailed off as he reached out to place the back of his hand against Yuuri’s forehead to see how warm he was.  The Neko stirred slightly, chasing the contact as Victor’s hand drew away. The motion caused the diamonds on Yuuri’s lapis-hued collar to sparkle as the light hit it.  A sugary, sweet scent wafted through the air as Yuuri yawned and blinked sleepily.  Stunning cinnamon-hued eyes were the cherry on top of this delicious little treat in Chris’s opinion as he looked at the two men with interest.

“The pictures didn’t do him justice, Victor,” Chris mumbled as Yuuri stretched out on the sheets, bowing his back, and yawning again before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  The Neko looked to Victor and pouted.

“Daddy, I’m hot…I need you,” Yuuri spoke softly as he held out his arms to Victor.  

“Oh, baby…of course!  Can you say hello to my friend Chris first?  He’s here to help Daddy give you what you need.”

“Is he my Daddy now too?”  Yuuri cocked his head to the side curiously, a slight furrow appearing between his eyes.

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor stepped forward to rub his thumb along the bridge of his nose, smoothing the little furrow away from the Neko’s brow when he reached it. Yuuri began to purr as Victor proceeded to scratch him behind the ears.  Yuuri’s eyes were full of heat as he turned them to Chris once more, tail twitching against the bed.

“Hi Daddy Chris,” The blonde swallowed hard at the Neko’s words, clearing his throat before replying.

“Hi Yuuri,” He stepped forward and stroked behind his other ear.  The scent of slick grew stronger in the air as Yuuri’s body instinctively responded to the proximity of two attractive, potent males to mate with.  He was being triggered much faster than Victor could’ve dared to hope for, swiftly falling into heat as the desire to be bred by them overrode everything else.

Victor pulled away and began to remove his clothing, Chris followed suit.  The Neko on the bed began to squirm uncomfortably, eyes glossing over and panting as his heat started to fully hit. Yuuri’s hand slid behind him and he let out a moan as he began to finger himself.  Victor crawled up on the bed and gestured for Chris to join them.  He quickly pulled Yuuri’s hand away, now covered in his own slick and let out a soft tsk’ing sound.

“Baby, you know the rules.  No fingering yourself without Daddy’s permission.”

“But…I feel so empty,” Yuuri whined.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that,” Victor responded as he positioned Yuuri so he was on his hands and knees facing away from them.  He stroked Yuuri’s lower back and tail, pushing it out of the way to give them a view of his glistening hole.  “Just look at him…so needy.”

Victor slid a finger into the hilt and Chris watched how Yuuri’s body practically sucked it in as the other man steadily pumped, slick beginning to gush from the Neko’s entrance and drip down his thighs.  Victor pulled the digit out reached up to slip the slick drenched finger in Chris’s mouth.  

“Good, hmm?”  Victor grinned as Chris nodded and let out a pleased hum.  Victor wrapping his other hand around his friend’s cock and stroked it lightly.  “Do you want to try his mouth?”  Chris nodded wordlessly as he quickly moved to the head of the bed in front of Yuuri.

The neko eyed his cock hungrily, immediately opening his mouth and allowing Chris to slide his length inside.  Yuuri began to suck without prompting, bobbing his head up and down and letting out a delightful moan as Victor started running his tongue along his rim, lapping at the slick.  His hands gripped Yuuri’s cute little bubble butt tightly, spreading the cheeks wide and slipping the tip of his tongue inside his hole.  

The sight of Victor eating out the little Neko, along with the feast Yuuri was currently making of his cock might’ve been the most erotic thing he’d seen in years. He watched as Victor slid in a finger alongside his tongue and Yuuri began to purr around him.

“Oh shit…” Chris muttered as Yuuri took in his entire length, lips wrapping around the base of his cock.  The blonde petted him behind both ears, fingers carding through his silky raven strands.

“He loves having his face-fucked,” Victor informed him with a playful wink before resuming his ministrations.  Chris wasn’t the kind of guy who needed to be told twice and wasted no time gripping Yuuri’s head firmly as he began to roll his hips.  Yuuri’s eyes were glazed over with lust as he gazed up at Chris, lips swollen and stretched wide around his length as he took every inch.

“So good for your daddies, Yuuri…” Victor praised the Neko as he wiped his face free of slick on a small towel that was weaved within the nest around them.  He proceeded to slide three fingers back inside of Yuuri, spreading them and stretching his walls.  

“Opening up for us beautifully,” Victor mumbled, slipping in a fourth finger and earning a moan from the Neko.  “Do you want us to fuck you, baby?”  Yuuri nodded as best he could with his mouth full of cock and let out a whine.

Victor pulled his fingers out with a chuckle and used his slick covered hand to wet his rigid length.  The fingers of his other hand tapped thoughtfully against his lips as he paused to consider the Neko before him.

“Hmm, I think him riding me so he can see me would be best,” He looked to Chris for his opinion and the blonde nodded in agreement, sliding his soaked cock from Yuuri’s mouth and helping reposition the Neko astride Victor’s hips where he now lay on the bed.

“Daddy…please?” Yuuri begged as he felt Victor’s rigid erection beneath him, hips hitching back in forth in anticipation.  

“Do you want to put it in baby?”  Yuuri nodded eagerly and reached back with slender fingers to grip Victor’s length. Chris enjoyed the view from the head of the bed, watching Yuuri notch the fat tip against his twitching entrance before lowering himself with a contented purr.  Yuuri’s tail swished back and forth happily as he rested his hands upon Victor’s chest and began to rock himself up and down on his cock.

“Daddy…daddy…daddy…yes…” Yuuri moaned deliriously, head thrown back in pleasure as Victor’s cock was swallowed up by his lithe body repeatedly.  Victor and Chris’s eyes met over Yuuri’s shoulder and he gave the blonde a nod.

“Go ahead, he can take it,” Victor added, grabbing Yuuri’s hips and bucking up to meet his downward thrust.  The Neko moaned loudly and looked over his shoulder at Chris.

“Please daddy…breed me?”  Yuuri whimpered with unbridled want in his eyes.  Always willing to lend a helping hand, Chris immediately began to circle Yuuri’s rim with his fingers.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to fuck a litter into that cute little belly of yours, baby,” Chris assured the Neko, reaching around with his free hand to rub Yuuri’s tummy as he slid a finger inside the snug heat alongside Victor’s cock.

“Going to look so pretty, all round and full,” Victor muttered, drawing soothing circles with his thumbs at Yuuri’s hips as he moved on top of him with panting breaths and Chris slid in a second finger, stretching his rim.

“Jesus, that feels good, Chris,” Victor groaned out as the blonde worked Yuuri open. Chris laughed softly and grinned at him over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“You always said I was good with my hands,” He teased Victor, who let out a huff of laughter as well.

“I knew you were the perfect person for this…wow…” Victor slowed his thrusts as Chris added a third finger and Yuuri’s ears flattened slightly, hissing in response to the increased stretch.  Victor pulled him down against his chest and stroked behind his ears.

“Doing so well baby, shh…” Victor cooed as Chris continued.  As soon as a rumbling purr began to emanate from Yuuri’s chest, they knew it was time.

Victor’s hands moved to grip the taut globes of the Neko’s ass, spreading them wide as Chris slicked up his cock and positioned himself at Yuuri’s entrance. The blonde pressed his free hand against Yuuri’s lower back to keep him still as he pushed inside.

“Daddy…” Yuuri whined quietly as the head of Chris’s cock popped inside.

“Fuck he’s tight,” Chris mumbled as he fed several more inches of his length into the Neko’s hot, slick channel alongside Victor’s cock.  The silver-haired male groaned as he felt Chris rubbing against his length.  Yuuri whimpered as the blonde’s hips drew flush with his ass.  

“Just, uh…give me a second,” Chris let out a shaky breath, trying not to blow his load right then and there.  He’d never felt anything quite like the sensation of Yuuri’s velvet walls wrapped around his length combined with the press of Victor’s cock against his own.

It was a little slice of heaven and the fact that he would have the opportunity to do this multiple times over the next couple of days in an effort to impregnate the Neko during his heat made him smile.  He had a sudden flash of images run through his mind as he considered all the different positions and ways they could take Yuuri.

“Chris?” Victor pulled him back to reality with a knowing smirk on his face.  “Think you can move now?”

“Y-yeah…” The blonde replied, giving a careful, experimental thrust.  It felt so good and Chris knew he wasn’t going to last long.  Victor seemed to be thinking the same thing as his hips began to move in tandem with the other man’s.  Yuuri’s soft gasps filled the air to combine with the wet slap of their hips against his skin to make the most beautiful music.  Chris petted Yuuri’s lower back just above his long black tail and was rewarded with a pulsing tightness as the Neko let out a sweet mewl of pleasure.

“Holy shit, do that again,” Victor bit out, bucking up into Yuuri with a moan. Chris grinned and began to stroke and pet that same spot until the Neko began to babble needily.

“Give me your babies, I want it…I want your milk daddy, put it deep inside me…” Yuuri cried out as Chris pulled him up off Victor’s chest and held him flush to his own as they continued to fuck him relentlessly.  

“That’s right kotyonok, going to fill you up so much that you’re going to look pregnant by the time we’re done,” Victor’s fingers pinched the Neko’s nipples, eliciting a cry from Yuuri.  

“You’ll look so good with your tits all full of milk for your babies,” Victor growled out, cupping and squeezing Yuuri’s chest and causing the Neko to writhe on their cocks as he sought to take them deeper.

“Fuck, Victor,” Chris couldn’t hold back and neither could the other man as they began to pound into Yuuri’s slick hole with abandon.  Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s cute little cock and stroked it.

“Come for us, baby.”

Yuuri let out a loud wail as his orgasm hit, clamping down on the two cocks inside his pulsing channel.  The Neko shook with pleasure as Victor and Chris came as well, shooting their hot seed deep inside Yuuri as they fucked him through it.  They gradually slowed their motions as they all came down from the high and Yuuri was lowered to rest on Victor’s chest once more.  The neko’s eyes drooped tiredly as he started to fall asleep, uncaring of the swiftly softening cocks slipping from his sloppy hole.

“Plug?” Victor whispered, trying not to disturb Yuuri as he gestured to the bedside table where a large blue plug sat waiting.  Chris reached over and quickly grabbed it, sliding it gently into Yuuri’s ass to make sure that all their cum stayed inside.  

Chris grabbed a blanket and laid it over the two of them with a smile as Victor’s eyes closed as well.  Hopefully, they’d get the Neko pregnant this heat, but the blonde knew there was no way he’d complain if he was needed to come back for another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com)


End file.
